


Reigniting A Snuffed Out Flame

by ImogenSmiley



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Crushing, Fainting, Fear, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M, Poor Health, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Lio Fotia collapsed thirty minutes after the conclusion of The Second World Burning. He was lucky enough that Galo Thymos was there to catch him.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Reigniting A Snuffed Out Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Jamie for dragging my ass to see this amazing movie!

The events of the day had been heated to say the least. Lio had gone through such intense emotions throughout the last 24-hours that he was surprised he’d even survived. He nearly didn’t. And, if it wasn’t for that loud-mouthed firefighter from Burning Rescue, he would have been reduced to ash, as would all of his fellow Burnish.

Or, maybe the more appropriate term of phrase was Former Burnish. He wasn’t quite sure whether the people whom he’d risked his life for, were willing to accept a world where they couldn’t even protect themselves with the flames of a distant world. His own mind whirled at the thought that he had just been stripped of everything he had identified with in one instant.

At least he knew what was happening. He had no idea if his friends, his comrades, his people would have consented to having the primary aspect to their identity snatched away like that. There were bound to be Burnish that evaded Kray Foresight, that had no idea what was happening. Who knew what would happen to them. The thought made Lio’s stomach sink.

Assumptions were a welcome relief, he knew some of his fellow Burnish well enough to have a strong inclination about their interests and responses. Gueira and Meis would probably be the hardest two to tame, they always were the most hot-headed, not that Lio minded, it helped to have two people whose tempers were as easy to spark as his own. It made for a more explosive experience. That was how the trio climbed to the top of Mad Burnish, overtaking their predecessors and managing to incite revenge against Kray and the Foresight Foundation.

Perhaps Lio was too busy trying to stretch the reach of his flame to focus on the intensity. It was much easier to stifle it when it wasn’t concentrated in one space.

Perhaps that was how he passed out; the absence of the warmth from inside him was prevalent from the minute the adrenaline seemed to burn off and turn into vapour. He had shed a lot of his attire throughout the battle he endured. After the Second Great World Burning, where he saw and felt the warmth that filled his veins form at his fingers and flicker away into nothing, he had been left without a shirt, or a jacket, with torn up trousers and more excess energy than he knew what to do with.

He passed out right after that, rearing backward and into the warm, waiting arms of Galo, who had caught sight of the shorter, wobbly boy, and braced his fall, before he too keeled over.

When they awoke they were together, 24 hours had passed. They were no longer out in the open and exposed, instead the two men were resting in a private hospital ward; their beds were the only two in the room, bodies strapped up to machines, veins pierced, drips sending fluids into their systems. Lio had several more than Galo. Both were, horrifyingly, strapped to heart monitors on low volume, but the low thrum of their beating hearts, out of sync but forming a tune all the same, was a comfort to those who visited them during their prolonged state of sleep.

Lio awoke first, his bleary amethyst eyes struggling to adjust to the big white room. He had been handed a pair of sunglasses by a member of staff that had been checking his vitals upon his awakening; whose face he couldn’t see. He shivered, body trembling at the onslaught of cold. Weighted blankets covered his slight frame but he quivered as if he were naked in the outside world.

Allowing words to escape dry, cracked, lips had been hard. All he’d managed to say, which was audible at least was:

“So cold-”

He’d been offered warm drinks, coffees, teas, cocoa, anything that could possibly increase his body temperature. In the moment, at least. The façade, the placebo, could have been enough to bring the former Mad Burnish Boss to life again.

You couldn’t snuff out a flame that burned as bright as his, even if the fire had been doused, residue remained. And he was smouldering, ready to be reignited.

After several mugs of tea, he noticed the blue haired man in the bed beside him began to stir. It seemed that Galo had sustained serious physical injury, but didn’t have as many wires and drips. Instead, his body was clad in bandages, one arm in a sling, and the other out of Lio’s eye-line.

Albeit, no words were shared, Galo shot Lio a look, their eyes meeting for just a moment. They didn’t look away until the nurses stood between them. But when their eyes met, for the first time after being shrouded in darkness, Lio felt warm. There were words that didn’t need to be said. Hundreds of thousands of unsaid conversations happening simultaneously in that one interrupted glance, and as their eyes sought each other out, the spark returned.

Sure it was hard to reignite the residue of a doused inferno. But not impossible to start a blaze.

And when their eyes connected again, Lio was on _fire_.


End file.
